Toko 27
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Dikarenakan Gulali meleng, terjadilah.../"HACHOO! EMAK KOLOR G POLKADOT!"/"GYAA!"/ Chapter 005.1: Sihir si Gulali! Inilah Wujud Asli Makhluk Astral!/Lain kali kalau bermain dengan sihir jangan meleng.../ #Happy Reading!/ Status : -Hiatus hingga selesai puasa!-/
1. Prologue Inilah keluarga Sawada!

Ruko itu terletak agak jauh dari pusat Namimori. Semua orang suka berbelanja disana. Berbagai kebutuhan tersedia, dan pelayannya pun ramah. Nana melayani para pelanggan dengan senyuman dan keramahnnya, tak ayal para penduduk Namimori menerima Nana dan keluarga Sawada dengan hangat.

Sang suami, Iemitsu, bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan disalah satu perusahaan bisnis di Namimori. Lahir sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, hangat, dan _overprotective_ terhadap keluarga, Iemitsu menjadi kepala keluarga yang panut dan patut dicontoh.

Anak pertama keluarga Sawada adalah Giotto Sawada. Lahir di Italia membuatnya memiliki _sedikit_ darah Italia dari sang buyut, berupa rambut pirang anti gravitasi dan _sapphire eyes_ yang indah. Giotto sendiri sudah menjalani kuliahnya di fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Namimori dengan peringkat membanggakan. Terlahir juga sebagai lelaki yang bertanggungjawab, dan tentunya, cinta keluarga.

Lalu si nomor dua di keluarga Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Berambut sama dengan si sulung, hanya saja berbeda warna—coklat _brunette_. Bermata _orange_ cerah. Tsunayoshi lahir menjadi anak yang—bisa dibilang—dingin. Namun ia tetaplah keluarga Sawada yang dikenal hangat. Hanya saja ia hanya bersikap hangat pada para tetangga dan sang ibu. Sisanya, ia adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara dan _cool_. Bersekolah di SMA Namimori dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang _hampir_ sama dengan Giotto.

Dan yang terakhir, bungsu Sawada, Tsuna Sawada. Masih berusia SMP dan merupakan _kembaran_—hampir—dengan Tsunayoshi. Walau tak sepintar kedua kakaknya, Tsuna memiliki tabiat yang baik dan hangat—persis dengan sang ibu. Inilah yang membuat keluarga Sawada begitu dikenal. Tsuna sangat suka membantu para tetangga, membantu di toko, dan senyum _bishounen_-nya selalu dinantikan (jangan salah, para tetangganya ada yang mengidap penyakit _fujoshi_. Jadi, pikirkan sendiri) .

"Tsuna, kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" Suara berat Tsunayoshi mengudara dikamar sang bungsu disuatu Selasa yang indah. Kamar ia buka perlahan, dan Tsuna masih ditemukan terbungkus selimut tebal dan nampak naik turun dengan teratur. Melihat itu, Tsunayoshi tersenyum, lalu berjalan pelan kearah kasur itu.

"Tsuna, tidak sekolah hari ini?" Tangannya mengguncang gumpalan bergerak itu pelan. Lalu terdengar erangan pelan dari balik selimut.

"Ng, Yoshi-nii?" Tsuna terbangun dari bobok beruangnya. Tsunayoshi kembali menampakkan senyumnya.

"Tidak ada sekolah hari ini?" Tanyanya—untuk ketiga kalinya. Tsuna terdiam, lalu bangkit.

Walau tidak dijawab, melihat Tsuna beranjak merupakan jawaban bagi Tsunayoshi. Biasanya kalau hari libur, Tsuna akan masuk lagi dalam selimut.

Lalu Tsunayoshi bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Ketiga lelaki kita yang gagah dan tampan ini telah berpakaian. Hem, satu seragam kuliah, satunya seragam SMA, dan yang terakhir seragam SMP. Nana senang sekali melihat ketiga buah cintanya ini telah siap.

"Ara, semuanya sudah siap. Ingat, nanti pulang cepat, yaa.., dan bantu-bantu di toko.." Nana melipat _omelette_ diatas penggorengan. Ketiganya mengangguk.

Inilah keseharian kediaman Sawada. Makan bersama dengan penuh khidmat dan kegembiraan pagi.

Ah, mana sang kepala keluarga Sawada?

.

**TOKO 27; DIMANA SEMUANYA TERJADI**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

**.**

**Genre : Family/Humor**

**Rate : T..?**

**Pair : Brother!G2772**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , isi toko yang aneh bin ajaib, dan segalanya**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

Memang melelahkan menjalani sebuah keseharian yang bernama sekolah. Apa lagi jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, hari ini rasanya terasa panjang dan berat. Namun, ada kalanya sekolah juga merupakan tempat yang membahagiakan—bagi sebagian—kecil—orang.

Salah satunya, Tsuna kita tercinta ini.

Mendapat teguran dari Nezu-sensei diakibatkan datang terlambat, dan akhirnya disetrap selama satu jam pelajaran. Lalu, menjadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas ketika melakukan _front roll_ dalam pelajaran penjas, yang berakhir dengan terguling dan nyungsep di ujung _gym_. Kemudian mendapat nilai merah dalam pelajaran—yang baginya—terkutuk, matematika. Sungguh sekolah bukan merupakan tempat yang bahagia untuknya.

Andai saja kedua kakaknya bisa sedikit menularkan kepandaian mereka padanya—sedikit saja.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Tsuna? Walau kau tidak terlalu pandai dalam kelas, paling tidak jadilah yang paling maksimal.." Tsunayoshi pernah bertitah seperti itu ketika Tsuna hendak bolos sekolah.

Hiks, walaupun dia bicara seperti itu, apa takdir bisa terguling begitu saja?

Akhirnya rumah terlihat dari ujung mata. Ah, Tsuna masih harus membantu sang bunda menjaga tokonya yang merupakan toserba ini. Yah, seandainya Tsunayoshi sudah pulang lebih dulu, tentu Tsuna tidak wajib membantu Nana.

Namun sepertinya tidak ada satu pun dari kakak-kakaknya yang menampakkan batang hidungnya dirumah.

"Ara, Tsu-kun sudah pulang, Tsunayoshi sedang ada tugas kelompok di rumah temannya, dan Giotto sepertinya belum pulang.." Nana muncul dari balik kardus mentega.

Sial, apa mereka berencana meninggalkannya untuk bersih-bersih toko?

Katanya kakak yang baik.

Tsuna tersenyum getir, "Tak apa, _kaa-san_, aku akan membantu.." Tawarnya. Nana tersenyum sumringah.

"_Arigatou_, tolong tata sayuran-sayuran disana, Tsu-kun, aku akan pergi mandi.., hari ini benar-benar panas.." Nana menyibakkan celemek _soft pink_-nya, lalu melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

Yak, inilah saatnya Tsuna Sawada beraksi!

Dengan celemek _orange _muda, ia bergerak menuju rak sayuran. Agak berantakan, pasti karena ibu-ibu pagi pada berebut. Sial, kadang Tsuna berpikir ibu-ibu itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari (pengecualian untuk Nana) .

"KYOKUGEN! SAWADA, KAU SUDAH PULAANG!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari antara para sayuran. Ryohei, sang seledri, berteriak penuh semangat melihat kedatangan temannya itu.

"Ahaha, hai Ryohei.." Tsuna menata kacang polong. Teriakan tak kalah keras terdengar dari sebelah ikan dan hasil laut.

"_Sibafu atama _kau berisik sekali! Kau tahu _juudaime_ kelelahan karena baru pulang sekolah?!" Hayato sang gurita berteriak tak terima. Teman disebelahnya berusaha menenangkan.

"_Maa maa_ Hayato hentikan, berarti kau juga sama dengan Ryohei.." Takeshi si ikan tongkol menenangkan teman guritanya ini.

"KYOKUGEN! APA MAKSUDMU, TAKOO!?" Ryohei berteriak tak terima juga.

"TEME! KECILKAN SUARAMU!" Hayato hendak melemparkan semprotan tintanya pada seledri tak tahu diri itu—katanya.

Tsuna menghela napas lelah. Hanya dialah yang bisa mendengar para bahan makanan ini berbicara. Dan setiap ia membantu sang ibu, dan dia kebetulan pergi, ia pasti bisa mendengar suara mereka. Entah sedang berteriak (seperti biasa) , atau yang lainnya.

"_Yare yare_, benar, deh, kalian itu berisik sekali.." Suara bernada malas terdengar. Lambo sang brokoli, rupanya baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"TEME, LAMBO, KAU DIAM SAJA!" Tako naik pitam. Kalau begini, ia bisa berubah jadi takoyaki.

"KYOKUGEN! JANGAN MARAHI LAMBO SEENAKNYA!"

"TEME! SIAPA YANG MULAI DULUAN?!"

"_Maa maa_.., tenanglah.."

"_Yare yare_ berisik.."

'God_, bisa mati muda aku…'_ Tsuna _facepalm_. Ia beralih menuju rak buah-buahan. Saat ia menata buah jeruk yang agak berantakan itu, suara tawa _absurd_ mengudara.

"Kufufu, sore, Tsuna-kun.." Mukuro Nanas Biadab (okay yang biadab itu hanya tambahan author) menyapa Tsuna. Tak lupa, dengan senyum nanas nistanya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Tsuna bisa melihat senyum nista itu. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ah, hai, Mukuro.." Mata Tsuna tak teralihkan dari jeruk-jeruk ranum itu.

"Nufufu, Mukuro, dasar, harusnya aku yang menyapa Tsuna-kun duluan.." Tawa tak kalah nista terdengar dari bagian buah besar berwarna kehijauan dengan garis zig-zag hitam.

"Kufufu, semangka pedo mending diem aja.." Sindir Mukuro—nggak ngaca.

"Nufufu, sebaiknya kau berkaca.." Daemon si semangka tak kalah biadab bersabda.

Dan Tsuna memutuskan untuk membiarkan dua buah salah antar itu bertengkar soalnya.

Ya, inilah yang selalu dihadapi Tsuna tiap sore. Teriakan memekakkan telinga, tawa nista dan juga omongan yang ambiguh menjadi warna tersendiri di Toko 27 ini.

'_Haah, pantas mereka nggak laku-laku..'_ Tsuna meletakkan kotak mentega di raknya.

.

.

**==TBC==**

.

.

* * *

Okey, ide ini saya dapatkan ketika saya dan teman saya berdebat soal si nanas biadab *ngelirik Mukuro*

Kalau yg bingung bagaimana semua ini terjadi, jngs tanya saya, karena saya juga gatau /plak/ Ryohei sebenernya itu mau saya buat jadi rerumputan, tapi mana ada toko yang menjual rumput? Jadi saya buat ia menjadi seledri. Soal Takeshi yang menjadi ikan karena dia lebih pantas menjadi ikan XD soal Lambo yg jadi brokoli, pasti reader udh pada tau kenapa X3

.

Nah sampai berjumpa di chapter 002!


	2. Alasan Mengapa Mereka Nggak Laku-laku

Lupakan fakta bahwa Toko 27 merupakan toko yang selalu tidak pernah sepi pelanggan di Namimori, sekarang kita fokus pada barang dagangan yang dijajakan ditoko kecil namun penuh kebahagiaan itu.

Namanya aja toserba, berarti toko serba ada. Yang berarti, toko yang menjajakan berbagai macam barang-barang. Toko 27 lebih menjual ke berbagai macam kebutuhan rumah tangga. Sebut saja daging, ikan, sayur-mayur, hingga mentega dan gula. Tak ayal yang sering bergumul disini itu ibu-ibu, bukan lalat.

Harga disini pun bersahabat dikantong ibu-ibu yang—notabene—anti harga selangit. Dari bayam seikat dua ribu, sampe seribu lima ratus (lho? Kok mundur) , hingga bibit cabe sebungkus coba kepingan uang logam bergambar melati. Inilah keunggulan Toko 27 dalam menarik perhatian ibu-ibu—pelit—namun—disayang—keluarga (eaaaa) .

Namun, ada saja barang-barang yang tak kunjung memikat hati para ibu-ibu kita tercinta ini. Hingga harus diam dalam Toko 27, menunggu ia dituker ama lembaran atau kepingan uang, dioseng, terus disantap (manyuks..) .

Contohnya…

"SHIBAFU ATAMA! JANGAN GANGGU JUUDAIME BELAJAR DENGAN SUARA TOAKLU ITU!"

Contohnya, seperti makhluk-makhluk (astral) itu.

.

.

**TOKO 27; DIMANA SEMUANYA TERJADI**

**Genre : Family/Humor**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : hem..pikirkan sendiri, deh /plak/**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , tanaman, olahan hewan, dan hasil bumi lainnya yang aneh bin ajaib, setting AU yg gajelas di Indo atau Jepang, terdeteksi dapat membuat sakit kepala dan mata, dan segalanya**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Siang yang indah di Toko 27 tercinta kita. Hari ini hari Rabu, namun sang _brunette _bungsu Sawada malah leha-leha dimeja kasir sambil asyik baca komik.

Oh, rupanya para guru SMP Namimori sedang rapat, sehingga murid-murid tercintanya diliburkan. Nyesek memang buat para guru, tapi sangat indah bagi para murid. Hampir semua murid berpikiran bejad itu, tak terkecuali Tsuna kita ini.

Namun apalah daya, nasib tak pernah kemana. Kesialan selalu menghantui. Tsuna malah disuruh jaga toko, padahal hari ini rencananya ia akan pergi jalan-jalan seharian. Ya, tapi apa daya lagi, nasib memang selalu kembali ke Tsuna. Bukanya dia yang pergi, malah orangtuanya yang tercinta ini yang pergi jalan-jalan ke Okinawa—berkedok masalah kerja sang ayahanda.

"Ah, kebetulan Tsunayoshi sedang melakukan studi dengan teman satu kelasnya mengenai tumbuhan, jadi kemungkinan ia akan pergi seharian.." Ah, dasar kakak kembar. Alasan yang bagus untuk mengecoh ibu nan polos ini.

"Giotto juga hari ini akan mengunjungi gurunya yang diopname di Rumah Sakit.." Demi apa! Tinggalin aja tuh guru sekarat diranjang Rumah berbau obat itu, kenapa harus repot-repot mengunjungi?

Memang inilah derita jadi anak bontot.

"Haah.." Tsuna menghela napas. Kalau saja mereka itu tidak terikat dengannya sebagai sebuah 'keluarga' , Tsuna akan menyuruh mereka untuk jaga toko bak kerja rodi.

Balas dendam katanya.

"KYOKUGEN! SAWADA, WALAUPUN LIBUR TETEP BELAJAR!" Ini lagi.

Tsuna mau tak mau harus mendelik malas pada jajaran seledri, dan mendapati seledri yang—selalu—tidak pernah bisa diam.

"Ahah, Ryohei, tapi aku—"

"SHIBAFU ATAMA! JANGAN GANGGU JUUDAIME BELAJAR DENGAN SUARA TOAKLU ITU!" Ini lagi. Padahal Tsuna ingin menengahi, tapi si gurita ini malah menambah situasi gawat.

"_Maa maa_ tenanglah Hayato, kau juga menggangu.." Si tongkol ikut angkat mulut. Gurita makin monyong.

"DIAM KAU TONGKOL! AKU SEDANG BICARA DENGAN SELEDRI SEDENG INI!" Tentakel Hayato menunjuk pucuk seledri kelebihan kalor itu dengan murka. Sang tongkol hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"APA KAU BILANG?! SEDENG? GUE GA SEDENG _TO THE MAAAXX_!" Ryohei makin menjadi. Begitu juga dengan Hayato.

"TEME! ELU ITU SEDENG DARI DULU! BISA GA SIH DIEM DULU!?"

"APA?!"

Tsuna memutuskan membiarkan mereka. Namun kembali, apa daya, rupanya _chaos_ tak sampai disitu.

"Kufufu, jangan halangi pandanganku, semangka.." Buah asem biadab itu berujar. Teman sebangsanya (sama-sama salat alamat) tidak menggubris sama sekali.

"Nufufu, harusnya kau yang minggir, buah nista. Aku mau melihat Tsuna-kun.." Dasar. Nih buah harus berkaca dulu.

Lama-lama urat Tsuna berdenyut sakit. Ini, nih.., akibat mereka, Tsuna jadi kena sakit kepala. Minum obat, malah tambah sakit.

**KLINING**

Tsuna tersentak. Ia tahu bunyi bel pintu yang mengudara hanya berarti dua hal.

Pelanggan, atau kakak-kakaknya yang terdeteksi buron.

Oh, pelanggan.

"Selamat datang.." _Angelic smile_ maut Tsuna menguar. Sepasang ibu dan anak perempuannya nyaris mengotori lantai toko dengan darah mereka.

Wait, darah?

"Kufufu, manis sekali Tsuna-kun itu, kufu, ingin 'kumakan'.." Senyum nista nanas mengudara. Semangka protes.

"Nufu, enak saja, aku yang berhak 'memakan' Tsuna-kun.." Tukas semangak zig-zag. Nanas kembali protes.

"Apa katamu, semangka salah wujud, kufufu.." Mukuro, kau juga salah wujud.

'_Hiraukan…hiraukan..'_ Tsuna _sweatdrop_. Ia memutuskan menemani pelanggan ke—sekian—ini.

Anak si ibu—yang diketahui masih usia balita—berlari-lari mengitari toko. Oh, untung saja ia tidak seenak jidat meleng dan menabrak rak-rak dan etalase. Ooh, jangan tanya kalau Tsunayoshi—yang sebenarnya benci anak-anak—melihat ini ketika pulang nanti.

'_NOO, TOKONYA—'_ Jerit Tsuna dalam hati membayangkan hal itu. Hati akan nelangsa melihat sang kakak berkoar pada anak ingusan tak berdosa dan masih oenyoe-oenyoe.

Sang anak kemudian berhenti berlari. Menatap jajaran sayuran segar nan higienis yang tertata rapi di singgasananya.

"_Yare yare_, lihat apa kamu?" Lambo yang merasa diperhatikan, bertanya pada sang anak.

"Un—" Deg! Anaknya mengeluarkan air mata! Apakah salah brokoli ini?!

"KYOKUGEN! LAMBO, KAU MEMBUAT DIA MENANGIS _TO THE MAAXX_!" Ryohei kembali menaikkan urat tenggorok. Lambo panik.

Si anak makin menjadi melihat seledri kurang waras itu berteriak padanya. Salahkan imajinasi sang anak yang melihat Ryohei seperti monster seledri yang hendak memakannya.

_(SFX : ETREMEE! AKU AKAN MEMAKANMUU!)_

"HUWAA!" Anak tak berdosa berlari ketakutan. Lambo merasa nyawa brokolinya hampir keluar. Seledri masih beteriak '_kyokugen_' .

"Ada apa, Minami?" Sang ibu bertanya melihat mata sang anak basah terkena air mata. Si anak menangis sesenggukan.

"_Kaa-chan_, ada celedri ceram, dia mau makan Minam…" Mata anak kecil yang basah terkena air mata, "Dan ada brokoli aneh.." Lalu Minami menunjuk rak sayuran brokoli.

Rasanya rahang bawah Tsuna jatuh, _'LAMBO! RYOHEI! JANGAN TAKUTI PELANGGAN!'_

Namun sang ibu nampak tak percaya, "Tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu, Minami. Sudah, ibu mau beli semangka, buat camilan nanti.."

Lalu ibu muda itu berjalan ke jajaran buah besar banyak air itu. Mata elangnya awas memperhatikan sang semangka.

Hingga..

"Nufufu, kau ibu muda yang manis.." _God_, ini lagi.

Si ibu terhenyak. Wait, suara apa itu?

"A—"

"Nufufu, maukan kau membeliku..?" Daemon bersabda—plus blink-blink. Tsuna nyari pingsan.

'_JANGAN DAEMOOON!'_

Si ibu langsung minggir. Niatnya makan semangka sore ini diurungkan. Harus. Sebelum keluarga tercintanya mati berbusa dan bangkit dengan aura kemesuman _to the max_. No, no, berbahaya.

"Kufufu, mending beli gue.." Nada nggak kalah narsis terdengar dari rak buah nanas. Si ibu makin ketakutan.

"Nufufu, diam saja kau, nanas.." Daemon memercikkan minyak dalam api. Urat nanas Mukuro putus.

"Kufufu, semangka nggak laku diem aja.." Api semakin membesar. Kali ini urat semangka yang putus.

"Kau yang harusnya diam, nufu.."

"Kufu, apa..?"

'_HANCUR SUDAH TOKO INI…..'_ Tsuna menjerit nelangsa. Omset toko bulan ini sepertinya akan merosot.

"Errr, Minami mau makan apa nanti malam..?" Sang bunda bertanya pada si kecil. Minami langsung cerah.

"IKAN!" Lalu ibu mengangguk senang. Bergeraklah ke bagian hasil laut.

"Ahahaha, akhirnya ada yang membeliku.." Suara itu masuk ke telinga sang ibu begitu ia mengambil seekor tongkol. Oh, no.

"Lho? Ikannya—"

"Salam kenal!" Takeshi melayangkan senyumnya yang biasa. Sukses membuat sang ibu loncat dan sang tongkol terjatuh dengan elitenya.

"Hyahahaha! Mampus kau, Takeshi!" Gurita bangkit dan tertawa lepas. Bangga sang tongkol kecipak-kecipik cari air.

Rasanya nyawa Tsuna sudah hilang.

"A—aku beli ini saja.." Lalu Tsuna berjalan ke kasir dan menghimpun pundi-pundi uang. Dan ibu anak itu langsung tancap gas dari toko itu.

_Fix_. Mulai sekarang akan beredar rumor bahwa di Toko 27 ada hantu berwujud makanan.

.

.

**==TBC==**

.

.

* * *

Maafkan author nista ini karena telah menistakan kalian semua :'v *tabur bunga*

Maaf ya bagi reader yg ingin skylark ter-tsundere kita(?) muncul, Ameru belum bisa munculin karena bingung mo jadiin dia makhluk apaa :'v

Reader punya saran? *blink2*

Kay, sampai jumpa di chapter 003!


	3. Burung Kuning Obesitas Berparuh Raksasa

Semua ini berawal ketika tiga buah cinta Sawada libur.

Si sulung libur dikarenakan guru-guru mempersiapkan diri untuk lustrum universitasnya, sementara si kembar libur dikarenakan guru-guru mereka (yang masih satu nama sekolah dan bernaung dibawah satu yayasan) mengadakan tour keliling Nagoya.

Jadi disinilah mereka. Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna yang tengah membantu ibu tercinta mengepak kemasan tepung dan mentega.

Tunggu? Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna? Mana si sulung, bule nyasar itu?

"Yoshi-nii, menurut Yoshi-nii, kemana Giotto-nii pergi?" Tsuna memecang keheningan dan menatap sang kakak kembar tercinta yang sudah bagaikan kembar siam satu tubuh.

"Hee, aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberitahuku akan pergi kemana.." Gumam Tsunayoshi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kemasan tepung tambun tersebut.

Ya begitulah Tsunayoshi. Selalu tidak perduli dengan Giotto.

**BRAK**

**KLINING**

"TSUNAYOSHI! TSUNA! _TADAIMA_!" Teriakan hiperbola dari si sulung bergema seiring pintu di dobrak. Semburat pink-pink gaje bisa terlihat di belakang sang bule.

"_Okaeri_, nii-san.." Jawab kembar dengan nada datar. Giotto bagaikan orang yang tidak dianggap.

Giotto nangis buaya di pojokan. Jangan lupa _the pundung aura_ yang membuat stok oksigen menipis.

Manik Tsuna menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa Giotto. Sebuah sangkar burung.

"Heh? Giotto-nii membeli sangkar burung?" Tanya Tsuna. Membuat aura pundung langsung menghablur ditelan udara, digantikan aura cerah sang kakak tertua.

"Haah, buang-buang uang saja.." Celetuk Tsunayoshi tidak perduli. Giotto bersiap akan pundung lagi. Beruntung Tsuna menahannya.

"Jangan begitu, Tsunayoshi.., nah, Tsuna. Lihat. Aku tidak hanya membeli sangkarnya saja.." Ujar Giotto sambil memamerkan sangkar burung berwarna keunguan tersebut. Tsuna maju untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Apa itu—" Tsuna terdiam.

"Heh? Apa ini?"

.

.

**TOKO 27; DIMANA SEMUANYA TERJADI**

**Genre : Family/Humor**

**Rate : T..?**

**Pair : hem..macem2 /plak/**

**Warnings : typo(s) , makhluk ajaib nan ghoib didalam toko, humor garing-garing **_**spicy**_**, berpotensi merusak mata dan buat sakit kepala, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Anda tahu..sebuah permainan dimana seekor burung berwarna kuning, matanya belok, paruh melebihi kapasitas normal, dan juga berat badan diatas standar berusaha untuk terbang namun gagal karena beratnya dirinya sehingga ia kepentok pipa hijau? Kalau tahu, berarti Anda pernah membanting ponsel atau _gadget_ Anda.

Pepatah mengatakan "_Sometimes, the fate is just a coincidence_" atau "Kadang kala, takdir itu hanya sebuah kebetulan" . Sama. Sama seperti yang dialami Tsuna. Inikah takdir? Atau, ini hanya kebetulan?

Ia baru saja melihat seekor burung. Burung. Iya, burung. Hewan dari jenis _aves_ yang memiliki ciri-ciri berparuh, memiliki sepasang sayap untuk terbang, dan juga bertelur. Namun, sekali lagi, burung yang dilihat Tsuna ini, pasti hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

Warnanya kuning.

Merasa aneh?

Endut.

Hm?

Sayap kecil.

Percaya?

Paruh _orange_ yang gedenya melebihi panjang tubuhnya sendiri.

Hm? Apa? _Déjà vu_?

Tapi sayang, dia bukan burung yang Anda semua musuhi, kok.

"Ini…burung apa, Giotto-nii?" Tsuna menengadah, menatap sepasang batu _shappire_ yang indah dan bening itu. Giotto masih menempelkan senyum.

"Oh, ini..aku tidak tahu jenis burung apa.." Tsunayoshi _facepalm_, "Tapi karena nampaknya toko kita sepi.., jadi kita butuh _refreshment_.." Ujar Giotto lagi.

"_Hell_, ngomong aja gajelas.." Tsunayoshi kembali meringkuk di barisan tepung-tepung tambun. Giotto monyong.

"Maksudku, kalau burung ini kita pajang, niscaya toko kita akan makin ramai.." Giotto menyunggingkan senyum seribu _watt_.

"Makin ramai?"

"Iya! Lagipula burung ini lucu, kok.." Begitulah pikiran Giotto. Namun bagi Tsuna, burung ini aneh.

Ya, sudah mirip burung yang kabarnya sudah dihapus dari toko aplikasi _smarthphone_, burung ini juga sepertinya mengikuti _fashion_. Lihat saja, ia mengenakan _gakuran_ hitam panjang, dan di lengan kirinya, tersemat sebuah _handband_ berwarna merah.

Dan lagi, burung ini..dia berambut. Iya, punya rambut. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pendek. Dan, tatapannya itu,

Bukan! Bukan membuat orang mabuk kepayang oleh cinta.., tapi mabuk beneran. Serem, euy.

'_Ini burung nggak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali..'_ Kesimpulan normal ditarik oleh batin Tsuna. Selamat. _Bravo_.

Tsuna perhatikan burung yang tengah bertengger manis disangkarnya ini.

Perhatikan, perhatikan.

Hingga..

"Hey, _herbivore_, apa lihat-lihat?" Burung itu berbicara.

Bicara? Iya, berbicara. Burung itu berbicara.

"Eh?" Tsuna membelalak. Berharap malaikat hanya memberinya sebuah mimpi. Atau semua ini memang benar.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Masih nanya lagi.." Burung itu menghela napas bosan. Tsuna membatu.

Tidak.., setelah seledri sakit jiwa itu, gurita PMS, tongkol bego, dua buah tropikal salah alamat, sekarang ini? Burung obesitas yang bisa bicara?

_Hell_, rasanya Tsuna ingin hujan-hujanan ditaman bunga laksana para actor serial _Bollywood_. Stress pun bertambah. Rambutpun akan rontok. Kinerja pun menurun, tak digaji, pula..

Inilah idup miris itu.

"Hm? Kenapa, Tsuna? Kau suka?" Tsuna tersadar dari tidur bekunya. Lalu ia menatap sang kakak.

"Un. A—aku suka, kok.." Tsuna berusaha membuat sang kakak senang. Bukan, bukan karena ia perduli, ia hanya tidak ingin _the pundung aura_ menguar dan membuat pemandangan toko tidak enak dan kapasitas oksigen menipis.

_Background_ pink plus blink-blink gaje mengudara di ruangan itu. Siapa lagi biang keroknya.

"TSUNAAA! KAKAK SAYANG KAMU!" Peluk cium cinta dari sang kakak. Sampai ingus meluncur turun dari lubang hidungnya.

Ish. Jorok.

"A—ahahah.." Dan yang dipeluk cium cinta hanya tertawa garing. Ini adalah awal dari..apa, ya..

.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini burung obesitas itu menjadi anggota Toko 27. Tsuna memerhatikan pemandangan luar toko dari kaca besar sambil bertopang dagu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sangkar ungu yang dipasang tepat disebelahnya.

"Apa." Burung bongsor mendelik tajam. Tsuna mati gaya.

"Kau punya nama?" Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengajak burung itu berbicara. Walau dalam hati, ia malas melakukannya.

"Kenapa? _Nge-fans_? Bilang aja." Ujar sang burung dengan maha narsisnya. Tsuna cengok.

'_Kalau dia bukan hewan yang dicintai Tuhan, sudah kurebus dia..'_ Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Tsuna. Sudah endut, jelek (*kena _glare_*) , narsis lagi.

"Hey, aku serius." Ingin rasanya Tsuna mengeluarkan _dark aura_ terbaiknya.

"Kepo." Balas sang _aves_.

**CTEK**

_Dark aura level I_.

"Ayolah.., iya, aku kepo.." Jawab Tsuna dengan nada melas ala ABG dari Negara dibenua Asia tenggara sana.

"Masa bodoh."

**CTEK**

_Level upgraded; Dark aura level MAX!_

"Kau.." Tsuna berniat mencekik burung endut itu. Namun sayang, nasib berpihak lain.

Kaki Tsuna _slip_, Tsuna tergelincir.

"UWAA—"

**BRAK**

**TRAK**

**KRETEK**

**FLAP FLAP**

O—ouw.

"Burungnya lepas!" Jadilah Tsuna berteriak sejadinya. Sang burung obesitas pun terbang bebas diangkasa.

_Hey~~ baling-baling bambuu~~_

"Juudaime! Ada apa—" Sang gurita angkat moncong ketika burung kuning itu mendarat dikepala sang _tako_.

"Hn. Gurita."

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN—" Gurita memberontak, takut dikasih hadiah kotoran gratis dari sang burung.

"Ck. Berisik kau. Nanti jadi takoyaki, lho." Burung pun terbang menjauh.

"TEME!"

"Ahahaha, burung yang menarik.." Tongkol tertawa bahagia. Yang merasa disinggung menyenggol sang tongkol hingga mental keluar akuarium.

Kecipak-kecipuk. Kesana-kemari mencari air.

"TONGKOL _FREAK_!" Gurita memanggil teman kembar dempet. Ikan laut megap-megap nyaris sakaratul maut, kalau saja Tsuna tidak mengembalikannya ke akuarium.

"Ah, te—terima kasih, Tsuna.." Takeshi selamat dari sakaratul maut.

"Tunggu! Hey, burung!" Tsuna kembali melanjutkan acara kejar dengan burung obesitas tersebut.

"EXTREME! BURUNG GENDUT, KAU MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN!" Lagi, seledri menambah daftar panjang masalah.

**CTEK**

Urat kemarahan burung putus.

"Kau…_kamikorosu_." BRAK! Barisan tomat berjatuhan.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna meratapi sayuran merah yang menggelinding dengan elitenya.

"EXTREME! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN!" Seledri hanya bisa berteriak. Burung makin emosi.

**BRAK**

**BRUK**

**BLUK BLUK BLUK**

Kali ini kentang menjadi korban kemarahan burung.

"NOO! KENTANGNYAA!" Tsuna memunguti kentang-kentang itu seraya menangis jahanum.

"TEME! LIHAT ITU, JUUDAIME JADI KEREPOTAN!" Gurita memonyongkan mulutnya—marah. Tongkol masih diam megap-megap.

"Diam kau _tako_."

**HUP**

**WUSH**

**GLUP**

Cabe berhasil masuk ke mulut gurita.

"HAYATO MAKAN CABE _TO THE EXTREME_!" Sumpah. Ryohei tidak bisa baca situasi.

"Diam."

**BLUK**

_Strike_. Ryohei kena lempar kentang yang dipungut dari lantai.

'_NOO…'_ Sementara pemilik toko menangis nelangsa. Tunggu saja ledakan kemarahan dari kembar dempet begitu melihat kekacauan ini.

"_Yare yare_..ada apa i—" Belum sempat brokoli membaca situasi, ia sudah ditendang sang burung hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Eng…Gotta…stay..calm…huwaa…" Percuma. Mau '_Gotta-stay-calm_' pun tetap saja nangis nista.

"Kufufu, burung nakal, kau sudah membuat Tsuna-kun menderita.." Suara nista mengudara di pojok buahan tropis.

"Nufufu, kau harus dihukum, burung kelebihan lemak.." Buah zig-zag hitam ikut bersabda.

"Kesini kalau bisa, buah nista." CRAK! Ouch. Semangka kena cakar burung.

"Kufufu, dasar semangka—"

**CRAK**

Yah. Nasib. Semangka dan nanas gugur.

"Hn. Ah—" Burung yang tengah terbang bebas itu meleng, dan..

Masuk kedalam sangkar dengan damai.

"Eh—" Tsuna yang tengah memunguti tomat yang berceceran terbengong-bengong melihat tidak ada pertumpahan darah lagi.

"Tsuna." _God_, keluar dari mulut buaya, masuk mulut kadal(?) .

"Yo—Yoshi-nii…" Rasanya Tsuna ingin menangis. Lihat siapa didepannya.

Sang kakak kembar yang masih masang muka tembok menatap dengan tatapan datar dan tajam. Ditangannya terdapat sangkar burung si biang kerok keributan.

"Sepertinya burung ini yang menyebabkan semuanya.." Tsunayoshi memandangi burung kuning yang tengah balik menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi, Yoshi-nii..itu.."

"Tak apa, Tsuna. Aku akan meletakkan di tempat yang benar.." Lalu Tsunayoshi menaiki tangga besi dan menempatkan sangkar burung tersebut di langit-langit toko.

"Ah.." Tsuna tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ingin ia duduk berlutut, menangis dan meminta maaf. Namun nanti dulu.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa. Sini, kakak bantu.." Lalu Tsunayoshi membantu memunguti tomat yang berserakan.

Mata Tsuna berkaca-kaca, "Ung…Yoshi-nii.."

.

.

* * *

"Hey." Tsuna memanggil makhluk yang bersemayam dalam sangkar itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya belum punya nama, bukan?" Bisa dilihat burung itu agak terdiam.

Ternyata masih _anonymous_.

"Lalu? Apa maumu?" Burung itu mendelik tajam. Tsuna tersenyum, masih menopang dagu.

"Aku tahu harus memberimu apa.."

"..?"

"Kyoya. Namamu Kyoya." Senyum sumringah ia berikan pada sang burung kuning berparuh raksasa yang obesitas, Kyoya.

.

.

**==TBC==**

.

.

* * *

*baca naskah* …kok..1827 detected..? *garuk2 kpala*

Ahya, akhirnya skylark kita muncul juga! Jadi perwujudan burung fl*ppy bird berotot preman XDD *kena cium tonfa*

Terimakasih yg udh ngasih saran Ameru utk ide skylark kita OwO hountou ni sumimasen klo idenya ga bisa dimunculin disini m( _ _ )m

Genji : ey, bukanya mau bicara sesuatu..?

Ameru : ah, baru ngeh! Oya, minna-tachi, Ameru minta saran dari minna-tachi, bagaimana utk cerita berikutnya, kita buat setting para pemain nista kita ini kena sihir ajaib X3 ? silakan poling poling…

'kay! Sampai jumpa di chapter 004!


	4. Inipun tak Luput dari Pencurian

Dimana ada terang, pasti ada gelap. Dimana ada kebaikan, disitulah ada kejahatan. Ini takdir. Bukan puisi.

Bahkan orang baik pun tak bisa luput dari yang namanya kejahatan. Kejahatan itu egois, apapun diembat. Kotoran busuk pun kalau dari emas juga bakalan diembat. Asal untung aja.

Maka dari itu perlu yang namanya 'kewaspadaan' . Selalu waspada, seperti napi bertopeng putih di suatu acara berita jaman jebot yang selalu berkata 'waspadalah! Waspadalah!' dari balik jeruji.

Sekali saja meleng, habis, kau. Itu kata orang Fafua.

Kembali. Bahkan orang baik yang tidak ada salah dengan si pencetak dosa ini pun tak luput dari kejahatan. Memang kejahatan itu aneh, nimbunnya dosa. Dosa tidak bisa berubah jadi emas, ngapain nimbun dosa?

Ehem.

Maka dari itu jangan jadi orang baik, tapi polos. Sekali lagi, angka kejahatan semakin merangkak jahanum dikarenakan angka kepolosan orang meningkat. Data survey _absurd_ Author mencatat seperti itu.

Sama. Sama seperti yang dialami oleh mereka. Bedanya, mereka selamat.

Lho? Kok selamat?

Karena mereka..

.

.

**TOKO 27; DIMANA SEMUANYA TERJADI**

**Genre : Family/Humor**

**Rate : T..?**

**Pair : Brother!G2772, dan pair nista lainnya**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , bahasa warna-warni dan sulit dipahami, berpotensi menaikkan kewaspadaan Anda(?) , de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Akhir-akhir ini Tsuna selalu melihat pemandangan yang sama. Selama seminggu ini.

Saat ia sedang nista-nistanya baca _manga_ di kasa sambil mengawasi toko turunan orangtua tercinta, ia melihat seorang berambut _blonde_ hingga menutupi matanya asyik muter-muter di sekitar tokonya.

Awalnya _brunette_ mengira ia pelanggan. Namun ia malah pergi. Cih, memangnya ini toko baju, apa? Sekedar lihat, lalu pergi? PHP.

Dan itu terus terulang selama seminggu ini. Tsuna mulai curiga kalau itu _fans_-nya Giotto atau Tsunayoshi. Namun ia tepis pikiran itu. Karena satu, orang itu terdeteksi _laki-laki_.

Ya, kecuali kalau otak orang itu sudah terdeteksi _boys love_, maka akan terciptalah _pair_ nista baru.

Tsuna melirik jam dinding yang terpatri manis di dinding berwarna _baby blue_ itu. Jam 1. Ah, biasanya kalau jam segini, orang itu _pasti_ lewat.

Darimana Tsuna tahu? Etntahlah, mungkin Tsuna itu _stalker_. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Dan benar saja, orang itu kembali lewat. Lengkap dengan pakaian yang sama. Baju _stripe_ hitam-ungu tua berlengan panjang. Dengan jaket ber-_hoodie_ hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan _boots_ putih.

Mondar-mandir, mondar-mandir. Lihat sana, lihat sini. Eh, gatau deh apa orang _blonde_ itu melihat-lihat isi toko kita ini. Ya, tentu, mata aja ga kelihatan, mau gimana lihat?

'_Ini orang..'_ Lama-lama capek juga lihat orang itu mondar-mandir sok jahanum. Istilahnya, nih orang pengen beli, tapi nggak ada duit.

'_Yaelah, elu tuker koin gambar melati juga dapet rawit dua.'_ Pikir Tsuna.

Kembali. Orang itu seperti mengecheck keadaan sekitar. Ampun, deh, dia ini anggota FBI? CIA? Kok sok kayak menjaga toko Tsuna. Emangnya disini ada bom apa?

Tsuna perhatikan lagi. Diperhatikan lagi, terus..

Dan, orang itu nyengir.

Lho? Nyengir?

Nampaklah barisan gigi putih berkilauan tersebut. Berbaris rapi bak benteng. Nggak dibehel, nggak pake gigi palsu. Asli. Terang benderang.

Tsuna bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya nista memantul dari gigi rapat nan putih bebas ulat itu. Ish, berapa kali dia sikat gigi, ya?

Lalu orang itu melangkah pergi—masih nyengir. _Manga_ Tsuna pun ditelantarkan. Tsuna lalu mulai berpikir yang 'iya-iya' .

Pertama. Tsuna takut orang itu adalah penculik anak. Paedofil.

'_Tidaak..aku tahu aku imut.., tapi jangan culik juga..'_ Tangis jahanum dalam hati. Merutuk sang _blonde_ bergigi rapet dengan senyum kemilau.

Dan kita semua tahu itu kalimat narsis yang keluar dari mulut Tsuna (walaupun itu kenyataan juga) .

Kedua. Kembali, Tsuna berpikir _blonde_ bergigi itu adalah lintah darat bergigi yang mengawasinya. Mengawasi kalau-kalau Sawada belum bayar sewa.

'_Tapi.., ini ruko 'kan nggak nyewa.., berarti bukan rentenir, ya..'_ Akhirnya otak pentium empat Tsuna bekerja. Menyadari kalau rumah toko tercintanya ini _nggak_ nyewa.

Tapi tetap saja pikiran 'iya-iya' terus menghantui Tsuna. Makhluk yang dicintai Tuhan ini rupanya dianugerahi kemampuan _hyper intuition_. Dan saat ini, kemampuan ajaib itu sudah bangun.

'_Tapi, orang itu..dia mencurigakan..pasti dia bukan sembarang orang..'_ Tuh 'kan. Lagi-lagi Tsuna berusaha menerka apakah yang _intuition_-nya ini mau.

Orang jahat? Nggak, sih. Walaupun memang mencurigakan. Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh sembarang tuduh. Nanti dosa nambah.

Setelah lama menimbang, Tsuna menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang tadi hanyalah orang lewat. Tanpa ambil pusing, ia pun segera masuk ke rumah dan berleha-leha ketika sang kakak kembar pulang dan menawarkan bantuan.

Tapi, tunggu?

.

.

* * *

Disebuah gang sempit yang gelap, dua orang tengah berbicara. Serius sepertinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya yang satu. Suaranya serak dan sangar. Sekali lagi. Sangar, bro.

"Shishishi, sepertinya hanya anak ingusan disana.." Seorang lagi berucap. Bisa dilihat deretan giginya memancarkan cahaya terang benderang. Padahal, gang sangat gelap.

"Bagus. Nanti malam kita serang." Seru orang pertama, lalu berjalan meninggalkan gang sempit galp kotor bau itu. Diikuti orang dibelakangnya, masih dengan senyum 10 _watt_.

(jangan tanya kenapa 10 _watt_)

.

.

* * *

Jam 6 sore Toko 27 tutup. Tentu, mana mungkin toko toserba buka 24 jam? Orang jahanum mana yang mau berjaga?

Setelah gosok gigi, _kiss night_, salam perpisahan(?) dan cipika-cipiki malam, akhirnya seluruh keluarga Sawada tidur dibawah indahnya bunga mimpi.

Ya, semuanya tidur. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari seseorang berjalan ditengah gelapnya malam. Kacamata hitam menghalangi pandangannya.

Celingak-celinguk. Aman.

Linggis ditangan.

**PRANG**

Dan kaca Toko 27 sukses hancur berkeping-keping. Orang tadi tersenyum—bukan—menyirengai.

"Hmph. Masuk ke toko ini gampang juga.." Serunya. Lalu ia masuk kedalam melalui jendela yang tadi berhasil ia pecahkan dengan tangan seninya.

"Shishi, memang benar.., toko ini tidak ada _security system_.." Seru orang ber-_hoodie_ sambil—sekali lagi—memamerkan barisan giginya.

Nggak capek apa, senyam-senyum terus?

"Bel-senpai, kau menghalangi jalan masuk.." Sebuah suara kecil, mononton, dan bernada menghina menginterupsi sepinya toko itu. Pucuk kodok mekar dengan indahnya dikepalanya.

"Diam kau, kodok.." Seru orang yang dipanggil 'Bel-senpai' itu. Muka kodok mengerut tembok.

"Kau hanya penggangu, Bel-senpai.., lebih baik balik ke rumah dan netek sama ibu.." Kembali, hinaan keluar dari mulut kodok.

**SLEP SLEP SLEP**

Pisau dengan nistanya menancap indah dikepala kodok.

"Shishi, dasar kodok, kurebus kau.." Cengiran jahat keluar dari mulut senpai. Kodok tetap muka tembok.

"Voi, jangan berisik. Nanti gagal!" Si suara serak yang terduga berambut silver panjang ini lalu mengecheck daerah sekitar. Gelap, sepi, dan pastinya, penuh dengan uang.

Seringai muncul, "Toko ini lumayan terkenal, pasti banyak uang dikasirnya.."

**TRAK**

**TRAK**

**TRAK**

". . . ?" Pria itu melirik keatas. Ia melihat sebuah sangkar burung tergantung disana, dan sedikit bergoyang.

Tidak, tidak goyang dombret. Nggak, nggak goyang Caesar juga. Hanya bergoyang karena sang empunya kurungan meronta-ronta.

"Ada apa, sih?" Lalu pria ubanan ini menurunkan sangkar lagi joget itu dan melihat isinya. Hasilnya..

**PAK**

"ADUH! VOI, APA YANG—" Uhm, hidung mancung pria ubanan ini baru saja dipatuk dengan kekuatan _carnivore_.

Oleh siapa?

"Voi, ternyata hanya burung jelek—" Kata—ejek—pria ini begitu melihat penghuni nista yang seenak jidatnya yang jenong itu patukan _sayang_.

Hingga…

"_Herbivore_, memecahkan kaca rumah orang, _kamikorosu_!" Ucap burung gendut itu sambil mengepakkan sayap kecilnya itu.

Pria itu cengok sebentar.

Tidak. Tidak karena dia sudah direndahkan harga dirinya oleh burung ingusan yang lagi-lagi seenak pantat matuk dia. Tapi, karena burung itu…

Bicara padanya.

"V—Voi, bu—burung ini bicara..?" Ia merasa sudah masuk alam _fantasy_. Dimana segala jenis hewan bisa berbicara.

"Shishi, apa maksudmu, Squalo-kaicho?" Si Bel—Belphegor—mengamati temannya ini. Aneh, tiba-tiba orang ini bungkam.

"Hey, dengar, nggak? Burung ini ngomong.." Orang tadi menunjuk burung gendot bibir dower ini.

Squalo Superbi namanya. Usia 25 tahun. Telah menjadi pencuri professional selama hampir ¼ hidupnya. Dan baru kali ini, ia mendengar seekor burung bicara dan lagi, menghina dirinya.

Mungkin sebentar lagi rambut panjangnya itu akan lebih memutih. Bahkan, sampai transparan.

"Shishi, Squalo-kaicho sudah nggak waras.." Hinaan pertama.

"Kaicho harus masuk rumah sakit secepatnya.." Hinaan kedua—plus nada tembok.

"Voi, gue nggak gila! Udah, ah, cepetan sadap!" Perintah si uban. Dua bawahan mulai bergerak.

Dan sangkar burung mulai bergerak nista lagi.

"Heh, mau apa, kau burung? Kau tidak mungkin—"

**JDUK**

**JDANG**

Tidak elite. Ini sungguh tak elite. Squalo Superbi, 25 tahun, pencuri professional. Tapi, kali ini ia kalah,

Oleh seekor burung gendut paruh dower yang seenak pantat dan jidatnya yang lebar—apa ya bahasanya—mengarahkan sangkar burungnya kearah sang pencuri,

Dan sukses menghantam jidat lebar Squalo.

'_Tidak…gue..kalah.., maafkan gue, boss sialan nggak tahu diri, kalau gue mati, jangan kangen..'_ Dengan efek _slow motion_ sinetron, Squalo terjatuh. Tak lupa pesan terakhir yang asli bin narsis.

"_Are_? Kaicho akhirnya mati juga.." Kodok muka tembok menusuk sang pencuri—mati—pingsan—nggak elite—dengan ranting.

Ah, kodok, kata-katamu itu, _jleb_-nya disini.. (Author: *ngurut dada*)

"Biarin mati aja, kodok.., nanti biar dimakan tikus.." Inilah hinaan didalam hinaan. Bel—tanpa menghiraukan bangkai naas bin menyedihkan di lantai—mengodok-ngodok kasa toko.

Dan sialnya, si kodok hanya mengikuti.

'_Kubunuh kalian nanti..'_ Sang kaicho merutuk dalam batinnya.

.

"Psst, Hayato.." Makhluk jenis gurita itu terbangun mendengar teman se-akuariumnya memanggilnya—berbisik lebih tepatnya.

"Apa maumu, tongkol _freak_?" Tongkol segar menunjuk burung tambun yang mengetuk kaca rumah mereka sendari tadi.

"Cih, apa maumu, _birdie_?" Si burung agak sewot dipanggil begitu oleh si makhluk laut. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus begini!

Kyoya rapopo!

"Diamlah, _tako_. Ada pencuri menerobos masuk." Katanya singkat sambil melirik tajam kearah Bel yang tengah mencari dimana pundi emas disimpan.

Gurita sukses melek.

"APA?! PENCURI! TIDAK, BAGAIMANA NASIB TOKO INI!" Teriakan nelangsa. Temannya pun menenangkan.

"_Maa_..sudahlah, kita beri saja pelajaran.." Lalu si tongkol mulai menyusun rencana.

-Kasak kusuk bisak bisik-

.

"Cih. Dilaci yang ini juga nggak ada.." Bel membanting kesal laci oenyoe dan tak berdosa itu. Rupanya yang mereka cari tidak ada dilaci itu. Sudah 3 laci ia check dan hasilnya _nihil_.

"Bel-senpai memang payah seperti biasa.." Dan sukses pisau berukir menancap sayang dikepala kodok.

"Diam." Auw, itu si pemilik suara parau. Squalo telah bangkit!

_Djeng~djeng~djeng~djeng~_

"Wao, kaicho hidup kembali.." Kata kedua bawahannya—dengan nada datar—plus hinaan didalmnya.

Urat sabar putuh satu.

"Voi—"

"Sudahlah, kaicho, mending ikutan cari..jangan cuma bengong.." Bel kembali mencari.

"Betul. Jadi kaicho nggak becus.." Tambah lagi hinaan dari kodok—Fran.

Urat sabar putus semua.

"**Voi, akan kujadikan makanan Alo kalian…**" Dengan nada penuh penekanan dan ancaman. Namun sayang, keduanya tak mendengar.

_Poor_ Squalo..

.

Pencarian kembali dilanjutkan. Kembali, para pencuri tercinta(?) kita tak menemukan satupun pundi emas di kasa. Squalo nampak tak sabaran.

_Mulai lapar~ mulai lapar~_

"Voi, dimana mereka menyembunyikan—" Squalo kembali dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seekor dari jenis _aves_ bertengger manis—(baca: nista)—dimesin kasir toko.

"Voi, burung brengsek, kubunuh kau—" Dikendalikan _dark aura level KYOKUGEN!_ , Squalo mengejar burung nista itu dengan kecepatan _carnivore_.

"_Yare yare_.., kaicho kekanak-kanakkan.." Fran hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat kaichonya itu berlari bak anak kecil mengejar layangan putus.

"Hn, kejar saja kalau bisa.." Ujar Kyoya ketus. Iseng, ia menabrak rak tepung.

**BLUK**

Benda putih itu mengenai badan dan rambut—indah—Squalo.

"VOIII!" Cewek _cross-dress_ ini makin naik pitam. Ia makin genjar ingin mencekik burung itu hingga kempes.

"Dasar _Aho-Birdie_, dia malah menghancurkan dagangan disini.." Bisik—rutuk—Hayato yang berenang nista di akuarium. Tongkol hanya tertawa bego.

"Oi, kaicho—"

**BLUK**

**BLUK**

**BLUK**

Ow, kali ini Bel menabrak tumpukan buah. Inilah akibat kalau memanjangkan rambut sampai nutupin mata.

Dan seketika terasa hawa-hawa aneh menguar.

Bukan, bukan aura kegelapan. Aura nista lebih tepatnya.

"Kufufu, kau sudah menabrakku.." Sepucuk nanas ranum—hampir busuk—menggelinding nista kearah Bel. Nampak urat nanasnya hampir putus.

"Ap—"

**BRAK**

Kali ini buah besar menimpa Bel.

"Nufufufu, kau menggangu tidur cantikku.." Sebuah semangka besar dan sudah berulat menimpa Bel malang kita. Dan,

Apa itu tidur cantik? Ah, Daemon, tidur 1000 tahun pun kamu nggak akan cantik. Malah ditumbuhi ulat.

"Bu—buahnya berbicara.." Oke, bagi kalian ini humor nista, tapi bagi Bel, ini horror. Bayangkan saja sepasang buah salah alamat—nista pula—berbicara dan mengancammu.

"_Are_?" Fran hanya kebingungan.

"Kufufufu.."

"Nufufufu.."

Hanya itu yang terdengar di acara curi—mencuri—diikuti—acara—merusak—toko—dan—kejar—kejaran nista—malam ini.

"I—ini nggak normal—"

**BRAK**

"VOIII! BURUNG BRENGSEK! KESINI!"

**PAK**

**PAK**

**PAK**

"VOIII! MENTEGANYA MEPER-MEPER, TAHU!" Teriakan jijik ala cewek SMA PMS.

**SYUUT**

**PRANG**

**BYUUR**

"VOII! BASAH, TAHU! DINGIN!" Kali ini akuarium ikan gurame yang pecah.

Klepek-klepek cari air. Kasihan..

"Squ—Squalo-kaicho, ayo pergi! Disini angker!" Itulah kesimpulan yang Bel tarik. Dengan kecepatan _herbivore_ (bagi Kyoya) , mereka meninggalkan toko itu. Tunggang langgang.

Tapi seekor kodok(?) tertinggal disana.

"_Are_? Sudah selesai.., ehm.., cepatnya.." Lalu dengan santai sang kodok meninggalkan toko yang sudah—kelewat—hancur itu.

.

.

* * *

_**-Namimori, 06.30 a.m-**_

"HIEEE! APA YANG TERJADI!" Si bungsulah yang pertama melihat kejadian yang—maha—_absurd_—ini di pagi yang cerah ini.

Nana, Giotto, Tsunyaoshi dan Iemitsu yang penasaran ikut turun tangga dan melihat TKP.

"Ara.., apa yang terjadi.." Hanya itu reaksi Nana.

"Ah, Ya Tuhan.., apa semalam ada badai..?" Giotto mengusap dagunya yang mulai berjenggot.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun semalam.." Tsunayoshi, tidak kah kau tahu semalam telah terjadi _world war _3 di toko ini?

"Sudahlah..nanti juga kita bersihkan.." Iemitsu senyum 1000 _watt_.

Dan Tsuna, hanya nangis nelangsa.

"Hn, _herbivores_.." Seekor burung obesitas jidat dan paruh lebar plus jenong hanya menarik napas capek sambil bertengger nista di mesin kasir toko.

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Aduh, humor disini agak garing.. *nangis* maafkan author yg miskin humor ini.. QAAQ *sembah sujud*

.

Disini, entah kenapa saya suka menjadikan Varia jdi pencuri (baca dalam fic **Prince Who Dumb**) , karena apa, ya, mungkin wajah mereka yang extreme(?)

Ya, saya juga ucapkan semua yg udah views, review, fav, dan segala macem! Tak disangka fic ini dapat apresiasi yg membanggakan!

Ah, masih minta polling dari reader-sama semua:

**-Apakah Toko 27 dichapter berikutnya mau dijadikan genre fantasy/tidak?-**

Karena Ameru kepikiran bagaimana tokoh nista kita ini kena sihir dan menjadi manusia yg spt kita ketahui? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? *kedip kedip* /blink2 aura/

Kutunggu jawaban kalian semua! *lambai gaje*


	5. 5-1

Percayakah Anda dengan yang namanya sihir?

Sihir telah dikenal sejak jaman Babilonia, Mesir, Yunani kuno, Inggris, hingga berkembang ke seluruh penjuru Eropa. Banyak orang yang berspekulasi tentang sihir. Anggap saja penyihir, buku mantra, sapu terbang, adalah contoh dari penggambaran tentang sihir.

Pendapat orang? Sebagian ada yang menerima secara antusias, karena berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural. Sebagian menolaknya karena berhubungan dengan sekte pemuja iblis dan juga makhluk-makhluk ghoib.

Dalam era globalisasi ini kita dapat mempelajari ilmu sihir degan mudah. Mungkin bukan sihir, yaa.., anggap saja seni sulap. Mereka mirip ini.

Berhubung tentang sihir dan ilmu sulap, hari Rabu yang cerah ini menjadi saksi kemunculan serta kekuatan supranatural.

"Hallo, _tadaima_, aku bawa teman-temanku!"

.

.

**TOKO 27; DIMANA SEMUANYA TERJADI**

**Genre : Family/Humor**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : Brother!G2772, dan yg laennya**

**Setting : AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , bahasa warna-warni alay lebay, OOC nyelip, humor **_**crispy **_**bener, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

**.**

**Chapter 005-I: SIHIR SI GULALI! INILAH WUJUD ASLI MAKHLUK ASTRAL!**

"_Okaeri_, Gio-kun! Wah, membawa teman.." Sambut Nana ketika si sulung kembali ke peradaban.

Oh, seperti yang dikatakan, Giotto tidak sendiri. Ada berbagai kepala mencuat dengan berbagai warna.

"Tempat yang sempurna.." Pertama, satu fakultas dengan Giotto, dan teman Giotto sejak jaman kandungan ibu, G.

"Ah, Ibu Giotto-dono, selamat siang.." Kedua, jurusan music klasik dna penyuka alunan music lembut. Teman jaman zigot Giotto, Asari Ugetsu.

"Sebenarnya kita ngapain disini..?" Ketiga, _kouhai_ Giotto yang entah kenapa selalu ngekorin Giotto sejak ospek, Lampo.

"_EXTREME_! KITA MAU NGAPAIN?!" Keempat, _senior_ Giotto, jurusan keagamaan (jangan tanya apa ada fakultas itu) dan masuk klub _boxing_, Knuckle.

"…" Kelima, satpam Universitas Namimori yang entah bagaimana bisa berteman dengan Giotto, Alaude.

(author curiga orang-orang ini hanya ngikut Giotto doang..)

"Baik, Gio-kun, ibu tinggal, yaa.." Setelah Nana menghilang dari dunia—maksudku dari pandangan—kini yang balik muncul adalah sang bungsu, Tsuna.

"Ah, Giotto-nii bawa teman, ya..?" Ujar Tsuna.

Yaiyalah, Tsuna, memangnya kepala warna-warni disana itu maling?

"Wah, adiknya Giotto, tidak berubah, yaa.." G tersenyum melihat kedatangan Tsuna. Namun, dimata Tsuna,

'_Hieee, senyum G-senpai mengerikan…'_ Senyuman G seperti senyuman pedofil yang siap mencuri Tsuna. Tsuna _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Asari hanya senyam-senyum sopan saja. Normal.

Lampo menguap. Alaude cuek.

"_EXTREME_ ADIKNYA SAWADA!" Hiraukan saja yang ini.

"Nah, G, kita sudah sampai, sekarang maumu apa?" Giotto memutar pandangannya pada si kepala merah.

Ya, sebenarnya alasan para pria ganteng abis ini datang atas titah G. bahkan Alaude pun dipaksa ikut, tanpa imbalan pula.

'_Kupastikan dia akan mati sehabis ini.'_ Batin Alaude dengan auranya yang makin gelap.

"Memangnya ada apa, sih, G-senpai?" Tanya Lampo malas sekaligus penasaran. G tersenyum licik.

"Kita hari ini akan bermain sihir." Ujarnya dengan nada rendah—sok biar jadi horror. Tapi bukannya pada merinding, semuanya malah tertawa ngakak.

"HAHAHAHA! _EXTREME_! G AKAN BERMAIN SULAP!" ujar Knuckle ditambah tawa menggelegarnya. Bisa dilihat atap toko mulai bergetar.

"G-dono, Anda…pfftt.." Asari tengah berusaha menahan tawa dengan muka _troll_-nya (tidak tahu? Berarti Anda bukan _meme_-kers..) .

"Hn. _Herbivores_." Ujar satpam tidak nyambung. Rambut lumut nguap bosan. G patah urat.

"_TEME_! Diam dulu, " Sergah kepala marun—berusaha menghilangkan amarahnya, "Aku baru belajar sihir dari Tabolt, aku ingin kalian lihat apakah berhasil atau tidak.." Jelas G.

Tabolt, salah satu dosen paling misterius yang ada di Universitas Namimori. Berpenampilan seperti orang purba dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Kenapa tiga? Karena tinggal segitu giginya.

"K—kau serius, G? ka—kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" Giotto mulai lagi dengan _negative thinking_-nya. Lalu pandangannya tidak sengaja mengarah pada sang adik bungsu.

"KA—KALAU SESUATU TERJADI PADA TSUNA-KU TERCINTAH GIMANAA?" Teriak Giotto lebay sambil memeluk Tsuna erat. Mulai muncul juga _brocon_-nya.

"Gi—Giotto-nii—" Tsuna mulai merasa sesak. Pasokan oksigen diambil oleh Giotto.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TSUNA-KU KENAPA-NAPA!" Sekarang Giotto menangis buaya.

"Oi, Giotto, _sample_-nya 'kan bukan Tsuna.." G berusaha menenangkan. Namun kenelangsaan Giotto bertambah.

"TIDAAK! TSUNA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAKAKMU YANG KECE INI!"

'_Narsis..'_ Batin semuanya dalam hati. Dasar Giotto labil. Sementara Tsuna tertawa hambar.

Kadang Tsuna menyesal punya kakak yang positif _brocon_.

Semua _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Sudah, sudah, nanti tidak jadi.." Sergah Asari memecah suasana. G langsung tersadar.

"Oh iya, ayo.." G melihat kesekitar toko, "Untuk percobaan, aku ingin beberapa bahan disini.." Katanya.

"Ah, G-senpai mau yang seperti apa?" Tsuna yang masih dipeluk pirang-narsis-pundung menoleh kearah G.

"Ah, apa, yaa.." Ia mulai memandangi setiap ujung toko.

* * *

Sementara dijajaran etalase, sekelompok makhluk astral berbisik misterius.

"Psst, oi, apa kau lihat kepala merah itu?" Gurita berbicara pada sesama makhluk ciptaan Tuhan.

"Ahahaha, iya, mereka sepertinya menyenangkan.." Sahut tongkol senang. Sama sekali tidak mencairkan suasana.

"_TEME_! MAKHLUK ITU BERBAHAYA!" Hardik gurita sengit.

"_EXTREME_! MEREKA AKAN BERMAIN SULAP! SEPERTI DI TV!" Ujar seledri tidak kalah semangat.

"Ahahahaha, keren sepertinya, aku jadi ingin nonton.." Tambah tongkol. Memperparah _mood_ gurita.

"Kufufufu, minggir kau, semangka gagal, aku mau lihat Tsuna-kun.." Tawa misterius nan menyeramkan bergema di pojok buah-buahan. Lagi-lagi mereka.

"Nufufu, harusnya kau yang minggir, nanas tidak jadi, aku juga mau lihat.." Makhluk bergaris hitam berujar tak kalah sengit.

Melihat suasana seperti ini, membuat ingin mati.

'_Aku menyesal lahir sebagai gurita..'_ Batin Hayato sedih.

* * *

Setelahnya, Tsuna kembali dengan membawa sekantung tepung dan margarin. G lalu meminta Tsuna untuk menaruh benda itu dilantai.

"Nah, " G memulai inprovisasinya seperti pesulap, "Aku akan membuat tepung dan margarin ini melayang.." Ujarnya _plus_ aura misterius.

Tepuk tangan.

"Dan sekarang…, " G mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan, sambil menutup matanya, "…Bimsalabim abra—"

"HACHOO! EMAK KOLOR G POLKADOT!" Tiba-tiba dan secara mengejutkan Lampo bersin dibelakang G sambil latah.

"SAPI BEGO! ELU NGAPAIN BERSIN ANEH KAYAK BEGITU?!" Semprot G pada Lampo. Ia tidak sadar kalau sihirnya mengarah bukan pada benda semestinya.

"Eh? Kolor G polkadot?" Tanya Giotto polos.

"BUKAN!"

"Gyaa, G-senpai, tanganmu mengarah kemana—" Pertanyaan panik keluar dari mulut Tsuna. G yang sejak tadi menghadap kebelakang, perlahan memutar kepalanya kedepan.

**ZLAAP**

"GYAA! G! SINARNYA MANTUL KE CERMIN, TUH!" Pekik Giotto lebay. G mulai panik. Ini gara-gara Lampo ia jadi meleng.

**ZRRUUT**

**ZTANG**

Sinarnya memantul ke kaca etalase, mengarah ke seonggok sayuran,

**BLAAR**

Memantul lagi menuju kearah akuarium,

**BLAAR**

Memantul jauh keatas sebuah sangkar burung,

**BLAAR**

**BRAK**

Hingga memantul jauh menuju sudut buah tropis,

**BLAAR**

Hening.

"Uhuk uhuk! Semuanya baik-baik saja?!" Ucap G sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhm, baik. Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali~" Ujar Asari senang sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Dasar _herbivores_ bodoh."

"_KYOKUGEEN_! TADI ITU DAHSYAT SEKALI!"

"_Yare-yare_…"

"TSUNA! TSUNA SAYANG! KAMU DIMANAAA—" Pekikan panik _plus_ lebay terdengar dari arah Giotto yang merangkak gaje mencari sosok bungsu tercintanya.

"Giotto../_herbivore_/Giotto-nii.." Semuanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Ahahaha, seru sekali tadi~" Suara aneh datang dari sudut toko. Semuanya lantas melihat kearah asap tipis.

"_EXTREME_! TADI ITU SINAR APA, YAA!?"

"_Shibafu atama_ kau berisik sekali! Dan kau, _tongkol freak_ seenaknya saja kau tertawa seperti itu!" Tsuna menelan ludah. Ia kenal teriakan ini. Jangan-jangan…

"_Yare-yare_ kalian berisik sekali, sih.."

"Kufufu, mana Tsuna-ku..?"

"Nufufu, apa-apaan kau, Tsuna itu milikku.."

"Ck, _herbivores_ kalian berisik sekali! _Kamikorosu_!"

Ketika asap tipi situ perlahan menghilang, semua mata disitu membulat.

"GYAAA!"

**==TBC==**

* * *

Duh, padahal ini critanya mo buat singkat2 aj, malah jdi panjang ._.

Nah, spt yg diperkirakan, genrenya agak geser dikit ke fantasy, dimana para olahan alam biadab kena nyasar jadi manusia! Tapi baru permulaan, kok =w=)a

Tapi, dilihat dri jalan critanya, Ameru memutuskan utk hiatus selama bulan puasa utk chapter ini, masalahnya takut menggoda iman reader-sama smua(?)

Okey! Selamat menantikan chapter kedepan!


End file.
